What She Remembers
by southernbangel
Summary: When she looks at it, she can't help but remember. She doesn't realize he remembers, as well.


**Summary: **When she looks at it, she can't help but remember. She doesn't realize he remembers, as well.

**Rating:** Adult/NC-17.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Any dialogue you recognize is from episodes 1x08, 2x01, and 2x17.

**Author's Notes:** Written for the nhlovenest "Don't say I never gave you anything" challenge on LJ.

* * *

The silky whisper of the material as she rustled through the drawer drew her attention. She wasn't much for frothy, lacy nightwear except for the rare occasion (much to her husband's consternation), and as her preferred sleeping attire consisted of a tank top and a pair of Nathan's boxers, it took her a moment to place the bunched fabric in the corner of the drawer. She reached back and pulled the garment from the drawer.

The gown was slightly faded, but the satiny smooth material still shone in the low light of the bedroom. Her fingers danced over the nightgown, tracing the delicate lace decorating the bodice, the fabric cool against her skin. She raised it to her face, rubbing her cheek softly against the gown, and smiled as she caught the barest trace of the perfumed sachet she kept in her nightwear drawer. Feeling a momentary pang of nostalgia, she shook the garment out and turned to the floor length mirror in her bedroom. As she held the gown to her, staring at her image in the mirror, memories washed over her.

* * *

_Once upon a time. . . _

"What did you get me?"

She is excited of course to see what Nathan bought for her, but a larger part of her is nervous as hell around him. Having only recently confessed her changing feelings for Nathan to Lucas, she is still trying to process them, and the events at his dad's party the night before have left her confused and hurting. They aren't dating, they are friends to an extent, but Haley is conscious of the divide between them: the social hierarchy at Tree Hill High. Nathan is the Big Man on Campus, the shooting star destined for greatness, and Haley, well, she is Tutor Girl, the innocent girl-next-door whose head is always buried in a book.

Although Haley is not one to care about the status quo, to worry over fitting in with the popular crowd, for the last few weeks, since she began tutoring Nathan, she has been more aware of just how different they are and how difficult it would be if they ever progress beyond their tentative friendship. The obstacles they would face walking down the halls of the high school are bad enough; she doesn't even want to think about what Lucas will say or what Nathan's father would do.

However, when he smiles at her or absent-mindedly touches her hand during one of their tutoring sessions, those worries seem a million miles away. All that matters to Haley in those moments are her deepening feelings for Nathan. Everything—his reputation and popularity, her quiet shyness, his father, her best friend—melts away and leave her drifting towards something she swears is giddiness. He opens up to her; he confides and tells her things that she instinctively knows he has never told anyone before. He is different with her; he isn't Nathan Scott, Basketball Star, but Nathan Scott, Boy. It is so easy to get caught up in the spell that wraps around them whenever they are together.

Then Tim will come around, or she'll see Luke in the hall between classes, and reality comes crashing down around her.

But oh, those perfect moments. How she lives for those moments when it is just she and Nathan, two people finding their ways in a crazy, hectic world, discovering that maybe it isn't meant to be an individual journey, after all.

But then the party at Nathan's house happens, and everything she thought she knew about their burgeoning relationship is crushed with Brooke's cruel taunt. Maybe it is all a lie, something she has built up in her head to mean more than it does. After all, Nathan has never said anything to indicate he thinks of her as anything more than a tutor or a possible friend. But Nathan is a man of few words, and she believes (_hopesprays_) that his earlier actions told her everything he can't.

His apology the next morning soothes the most bruised parts of her heart, but she is still hurt and wary of believing him fully. And, if she is honest with herself, believing herself. This is unfamiliar territory for Haley, this confused jumble of emotions, and to protect herself from further hurt, she has to close herself off. To Nathan, to her own heart, to everything.

Why she agrees to the serial date arranged by Brooke she isn't sure. Maybe it is the sincerity shining through his eyes as he asks her to give it a chance. Maybe she is too tired from her shift at the café to argue. Whatever the reason, she agrees and within a few minutes, she finds herself enjoying the date, enjoying the time spent with Nathan.

Once again it is just the two of them and she feels the spell weaving its magic. As they walk towards their first destination she prays that it will last.

So yeah, she is nervous around him, loving being around him but still guarded, especially once she discovers the first stop on the serial date. Leave it to Brooke to send them to the fanciest lingerie store in Tree Hill. She decides to take the easy way out and buy Nathan a pair of socks. Not only is it a practical gift, it allows her maintain some distance, just in case.

As she opens the bag to find what Nathan bought, her fingers brush against the cool satin material. He wouldn't have bought her such an expensive item, would he? She pulls the gown from the bag slightly and gasps. She has never seen such a beautiful nightgown.

"Oh my gosh. This is really nice. Thanks," she tells him, awed by his thoughtful gesture, her mind whirling with the possible significance behind the gift.

Was this merely an apology for last night?

Did it mean he felt more than friendship for her?

Oh god, he didn't think he was going to see her in it tonight, did he?

Those and other thoughts race through her mind as they walk to their next stop, but as her fingers trail along the delicate nightgown, somehow she knows everything will be alright.

* * *

_A girl fell in love with a boy. . _

In her sillier, more fanciful moments, she wonders if maybe it happened on their very first date, when he bought her that beautiful nightgown, his face so open and trusting. Haley knows that she is the first person Nathan fully trusts, showing a vulnerable side that she never imagined he possessed before she began to tutor him. When he first gave her the gown, she worried that maybe he intended it as some kind of seduction, but she understands now that his only intention that night was to show her how beautiful he found her, something he couldn't quite tell her then. She has not worn the nightgown in front of him, but whenever she sees the garment in her drawer, she is suffused with the same happiness she felt that night and a newly discovered feeling she has yet to name. Her mind shies away from the feeling—_it's too soon_ or _they're too young_ are constant excuses she tells herself—but it's a familiar feeling, one that has been around nearly as long as has known Nathan.

She's not sure when it happened. It came on suddenly, swiftly, taking her by surprise. She thinks it may have been the night of the dinner party with Nathan's grandparents to celebrate Dan's birthday. Familiar with Dan's attempts to control Deb and Nathan, she is nonetheless shocked that night by Royal's behavior, and that peek into the hellish demands for perfection Nathan grew up with, leaves her heart aching for him. She wants to comfort him, make everything that is wrong in his life right, and isn't that what someone in lo—someone in a relationship does?

Or maybe it is the night Nathan takes her to see Lucas in the hospital after the accident. When he tells her that he was with Lucas when he awoke from his coma and that he did it for _her_, because he knows she just can't be at the hospital now, not after what she said to Luke before the accident, she feels her heart swell with something indefinable. As he confesses that he doesn't regret going after her the way he did—ugly truth and all—because she's made him a better person, she is amazed that the anger she has felt since he casually informed her of his initial intentions towards her fades away with the outreach of a single hand. It's hard to be angry with Nathan when he's standing before her, his heart and everything he can't quite say yet in his eyes. She's familiar with the expression because she sees it from herself every time she looks in the mirror.

She can't say the words yet, can't give voice to the emotions swirling inside of her, but when she goes to bed each night, she dreams the dreams of a girl in love for the first time.

* * *

_And one day the boy asked the girl to marry him. . . _

"I could love you forever," he whispers to her as they lay on his bed, the rain that soaked their clothing as they ran back to his apartment pounding against the bedroom window.

She shivers, not from her damp clothes but from his heated promise. She knows he is speaking the truth, the only truth that matters, but she is still stunned by the vehemence behind his words.

"So could I," she answers him in the only way she can, the only way she ever wants to. Their relationship has been building to this moment, and as he tells her that she is his family now, Haley knows what is coming.

When he asks her to marry him—gaze full of love—for a moment she imagines saying yes and living a happily ever after life with Nathan. Reality settles in, however, when the image of a fairy tale wedding fades and she is left with the fact that they are only sixteen years old and still in high school. She doesn't remember a fairy tale from childhood about the high school princess marrying her legally emancipated, pretzel-shop-job boyfriend.

"Because. . . we're in high school," she says, her embarrassment at being swept away even if only for a moment growing as he bats down that excuse easily.

"So what? I'm emancipated."

Although she knows he is telling her the truth—Nathan Scott doesn't say things if he doesn't mean them and this involves more than just sex for him—she reaches for the only excuse she has left.

"Is this about sex, because I want to wait?"

He smirks, and Haley feels it down to her toes. Sometimes she's amazed she has held out for as long as she has with Nathan smiling her that way.

"No, I can see you caving on that one already," he smugly replies, and she acknowledges the veracity of that statement while she tries to reason with him once more.

When he repeats his vow from moments earlier, she feels her already weakening resistance crumble even further. There are so many reasons not to get married: they are both still in high school; their families would probably kill them, and her best friend definitely would; they both only had part-time jobs that barely kept Nathan fed. There were so many reasons not to get married but for Haley, all those reasons fade into oblivion when Nathan asks her one simple question.

"So then why can't forever start today?"

Who knew that forever would start on a rainy afternoon while in high school?

* * *

_So the boy and the girl got married. . . _

When he sets her back on her feet, Haley gasps as she glances around his—no, _their_ apartment. The numerous candles placed around the apartment flicker and cast the small room in a small glow. White rose petals are strewn across the carpet, giving the space the romantic feel she always pictured for her wedding night. _Of course, I never pictured my wedding night occurring during my junior year of high school_, she thinks to herself as her gaze wanders around the heaven before her.

She laughs when she notices the sign hung on the bedroom door. _Honeymoon Suite: Do Not Disturb_, it read in Nathan's handwriting. Glancing at her new husband, she walks forward, the parallel line of candles lighting her way. She swings her hips suggestively, peeking at Nathan from over her shoulder as she walks down the narrow hall.

"Honeymoon suite, huh?"

He sighs, and she knows that he is worried about pressuring her into sex, even though they are married now. The day he proposed in his bedroom, he was right; she was caving on her "no sex" pact. Whether they had married today or not, they would still be taking this step. She loves Nathan completely, and he already possesses her heart and soul; why not her body?

"Listen, we don't have to do anything, alright? It's not why I married you," he tells her, his voice strong and honest, and Haley falls a little bit more in love with him in that moment.

"You gotta be kidding me," she laughs as she leans up to kiss him before grabbing his tie and pulling him into their bedroom.

"Oh, what have I gotten myself into?" His answering laugh echoes throughout the small apartment, and Haley's girlish giggle soon follows.

"The best thing that ever happened to you," she teases him as she wraps her arms around his neck, her fingers tickling the sensitive skin of his nape.

He nods eagerly, his face alight with all the happiness they both feel. It's their forever and their always, and Haley has never experienced the sheer euphoria that is threatening to swallow her whole.

"Damn straight," he murmurs as he lowers his head to the crook of her neck, softly peppering the slender column with kisses. "You smell so good," he breathes into her skin.

Haley shivers but raises to her tip-toes, pushing her neck closer to his mouth. She trails a hand down his back, fingers digging into the corded muscles when he nibbles on a particularly responsive spot. She leans her head back and moans as he continues to tease her. She is so primed, her already present lust heightening even further at his incredibly sweet gesture earlier and his ministrations on her neck.

_God, he has a great mouth_, she thinks as he lightly sucks on her pulse point. Her knees weaken as the suction increases, and she knows her neck will bear a mark tomorrow. She delights in how much that thought turns her on. Nathan apparently has the same thought as he presses against her, his arousal clearly evident. The feel of him so hard and ready reminds her of the surprise she had planned for him.

She pulls back and steps away from him, giggling at the surprise on Nathan's face.

"Hales, what's wrong? We don't have to do anything, I told you."

Her giggles erupt into full-blown laughter. "Babe, we're definitely doing something. I just want to make it more special," she smiles, unaware of the potential criticism behind her words. At his crestfallen expression, she realizes her mistake and rushes to explain. "No, no, Nathan. I didn't mean it like that. What you did in the living room is amazing. Beyond amazing. I love you so much for it, and I just want to do something to make this special for you, since you've already done so much for me."

He steps closer to her, cupping her face in his hands and resting his forehead against hers. "What I did out there is nothing compared to what you do for me. You've made me a better man."

Her heart melts at his soft spoken words and she presses her lips against his in a gentle kiss borne of love and devotion.

"I love you, Nathan Scott," she whispers when they break the kiss.

"I love you, Haley James," he replies, his breath hot against her lips. "I mean, Haley James Scott."

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that."

One more kiss and Haley pulls away, leaning down to grab a small bag near the end of the bed and dancing away to the adjoining bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

She glances at him over her shoulder, a mischievous grin firmly in place. "You're not the only one who has a surprise, husband," she all but purrs before shutting the bathroom door behind her.

Placing the small bag on the counter she pulls a garment out, smoothing the material out as she holds it to her body. Although it is one of her most cherished possessions she has never actually worn the beautiful gown, and certainly not for Nathan. It is definitely not a Haley James nightgown-her tastes lean toward pajama pants and an old t-shirt stolen from one of her older brothers. It is a gown designed for seduction: the silky smooth material slip-sliding over gently rounded curves; the lace-trimmed, gathered bodice cut dangerously low; the thigh-high slit drawing attention to long longs. She still can't believe he bought it for her on their first date, but as she slides the gown over her head and adjusts the garment, she is thrilled he did.

It is not a Haley James nightgown, but, she thinks to herself as she begins to undress, it is a Haley James _Scott_ nightgown.

Although there are momentary pangs of nervousness, of wanting to grab the nearest sweatshirt and put it on, the anticipation that has been building for weeks is greater. Her nerves jangle with the slight fear of what will happen next, but the lust burning low in her belly swallows any worry.

Taking a deep breath and giving her appearance one last glance, she opens the bathroom door and steps toward her future.

* * *

_And they lived happily ever after. . . _

She stood before the mirror, so lost in memories that she was startled when her husband suddenly appeared behind her.

"Oh, Nathan! I didn't even hear you come in," she said as she turned and tried to hide the nightgown behind her back. She blushed when she noticed the Scott smirk.

He quirked an eyebrow, amused by her embarrassment at being caught reminiscing, and she scowled when his smirk only deepened. They had been married for nearly eight years, he knew her body as well as his own—hell, he had even stood between her legs as she gave birth to their second child a year ago—and yet she still blushed whenever he caught her in one of her "girly" moments. It didn't help matters that she found him extremely sexy and nearly irresistible with that smirk firmly planted on his face.

"What are you hiding, Hales?"

"Nothing," she lied, lamely attempting to hide the nightgown even further. It was ultimately futile as Nathan reached behind her and grabbed the gown from her.

"Keeping secrets from your devoted husband?" He held the garment above her head as Haley attempted to steal it back. "Come on, shorty, gotta jump for it."

"Nathan!" She stomped her foot in frustration as he continued to taunt her by keeping the nightgown out of her reach. God, he could be so annoying sometimes!

He glanced up at the garment in his hand, momentarily confused as to why a nightgown would cause Haley so much embarrassment, and she used the distraction to pinch his upper arm—hard—and grab the offending object. She did a small "in your face, Nathan Scott" victory dance, but the celebration was short-lived as Nathan picked her up and walked over to their bed, dropping her unceremoniously on her ass before covering her body with his own.

"Taking a trip down memory lane?"

"No," she protested, suddenly aware of his body pressed against hers. "I was just. . . getting ready to do some laundry."

"Laundry, huh," he grinned. "It's funny how I don't see any clothes around, except this nightgown. And oh yeah, we did the laundry yesterday. Try again, babe."

"Seriously, Nathan, it's nothing," she huffed as she crossed her arms, trying to ignore how good he felt against her. Every. single. inch. of him. She wasn't going to cave in so easily. Not like the other night when she was irritated with him for some reason or the other and yet, two seconds after he flashed his patented smirk, she was flat on her back. Nope, it wasn't going to happen tonight.

Except he felt so good and oh no, he was bringing out the big guns. . .

He leaned down to kiss her but stopped just before reaching her lips. "Then why do you have _that_ nightgown out? You haven't worn it in years, babe."

"It's just a nightgown, Nathan." _Like he remembers this nightgown_, she thought to herself. _He can barely remember to pick up his dirty socks from the floor each night_.

He nodded, his grin telling her he didn't believe her excuse. "Uh-huh, just a nightgown. The one I bought you on our first date, the one you wore on our wedding night. You're right, it's just a nightgown." He suddenly moved off of her and got off the bed, taking the gown from her. "Why don't we just put it in the pile for Goodwill then? I mean, it's just a gown, right?"

"No," she exclaimed as she hurried off the bed. He couldn't be serious, could he? Sure, she didn't wear all the time—okay, ever—but it was still meaningful to her. "Nathan!"

Laughing, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly. When they pulled apart, he told her, "Baby, I wouldn't dream of it. Besides the fact you would probably kick my ass, you look so fucking sexy when you wear it. It's my second favorite thing you wear."

Intrigued, she asked, "Oh yeah? And what's your favorite thing I wear?"

"Nothing."

Haley blushed, burying her head in his chest at his heated words. Her husband could turn her on with just a few words, and this time was no exception. She felt the want swirling low in her belly, the fire that started when he was pressed against her igniting even more at his words, and her thighs trembled as he pulled her lower body into his. Biting her lip, she closed her eyes as he ground against her, his hands resting just above her ass.

"Nathan," she moaned, her hands traveling up his chest to wrap behind his neck. She pulled his head towards her, desperate to feel his lips against hers. She nearly whined when he resisted. God, he could be so annoying!

"Will you do something for me, Hales?" he whispered into her ear, his warm breath causing her to shiver. "Will you?" he prompted when she didn't answer him.

"Ye-yes," she croaked out, her voice hoarse with the lust beginning to course through her veins. She'd do anything right now for him if he asked, just as long as he kissed her.

"Wear it for me."

She blinked, unsure for a moment. Wear what? He answered her silent question by holding up the gown. Her eyes widened.

"Please, Haley."

His simple plea was her undoing. Not that she could ever deny him anything—although she knew he would say differently—but his wide eyes, open and shining with love, made it impossible. And she also really wanted to have sex with her husband.

She took the gown from him, and without a word headed towards the en suite bathroom. Before shutting the door behind her, she glanced back at Nathan and grinned at his frantic undressing. Trust the promise of sex to get Nathan Scott moving.

She quickly changed into the nightgown and brushed her hair before dabbing on some lip gloss. For a moment, a sense of déjà vu swept over her. Almost eight years ago she had worn this gown for Nathan for the first time, and she was as giddy now as she was then. _Eight years in and we've still got it_, she thought to herself as she stared in the mirror. _Damn we're good_. She adjusted the nightgown, suddenly aware of how her figured had changed since high school.

Opening the door quietly, she poked her head out to find Nathan sitting on the bed, as naked as the day he was born, awaiting her return. She nearly laughed out loud at the eager grin on his face, almost like a little boy at Christmas. And from the way he was staring, Haley was sure he was ready to pounce on her and unwrap his present.

She stepped into the bedroom, tugging nervously at the bodice of the nightgown—was it always this low and so tight?—as she approached the bed. She'd always had curves and Nathan constantly told her how sexy she was, but after the birth of their two children, he'd grown even more appreciative of her figure. Not that Haley was complaining, but sometimes when he stared at her like he currently was, as if he could just devour her whole, long-dormant insecurities would pop up, no matter how silly.

Her husband's grin only widened at the way the gown molded to her slightly curvier hips and chest as she approached the bed.

"You are so fucking sexy, Hales," he breathed, resting his hands on her hips when she stood before him.

"You sure it looks okay? Not too tight?" she asked hesitantly, her hands fluttering nervously in front of her chest.

He stared at her for a moment, the shock clearly evident on his face. "What are you talking about?"

She shrugged, not wanting to discuss this with him when she knew she was being ridiculous. "It's nothing, Nathan," she dismissed. As his expression turned to one of concern, melting her heart, she found herself confessing to what she felt where silly, girlish insecurities.

"I just—Nathan, I haven't worn this gown in _years_, and I've had two kids, and I know I don't look the way I did when we first married, and I'm okay with that, really I am, but I put on the nightgown and it's. . . well, it's tighter than I remember," she rushed out in one breath, closing her eyes so as not to see the amusement she was positive was on her husband's face.

She felt his grip tighten on her hips, and at his gentle command, she reluctantly opened her eyes to find him staring at her, his gaze a mixture of passion and concern. Her breath caught at the sight.

"Babe, you may not have the same figure as when we got married but I love it just as much now as I did then, if not more so," he told her, his hands gently caressing her skin through the fabric of the nightgown. He glanced down at his lower half before meeting her eyes once again, an amused quirk to his eyebrows. "Trust me, Hales, I _really_ love your figure."

"Nathan," she hissed, embarrassed but aroused by his insinuation. The fire that had been burning since he first touched her flamed even higher, causing her to shift restlessly as she stood between his knees.

"Come with me," he said as he stood from the bed and grabbed her hand, pulling her with him to stand in front of the floor length mirror he found her standing before when he first entered their bedroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh. Trust me?"

She nodded, wary of what he had in mind. Were they just going to stare at themselves in the mirror? As her eyes ran over her husband's naked body, she admitted it wasn't a bad idea at all.

He moved to stand behind her, his hands once again finding her hips. She let out a tiny moan of disappointment as the move no longer allowed her ogle his body. His responding smirk told her he appreciated the ogling.

"Nathan, honey, what ar—"

"Do you know how sexy you are? I'm serious, Hales, do you?"

She shrugged, once again wondering what he was doing.

He ran his hands up her sides, brushing lightly against the outer swell of her breasts before stopping to rest on her shoulders. He massaged her shoulders gently, his fingers sliding underneath the straps of the gown. He toyed with the straps, pulling them off her shoulders before moving them back. Haley groaned as he teased her, her head lolling to the side when his hands hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"When you came out of the bathroom on our wedding night, the light lit you from behind and I swear, you looked so beautiful." His quiet voice broke the stillness of the room. "I fell in love with you even more in that moment, because I knew you trusted me more than anyone else in your life. I felt awed by that trust, and I still do, Hales."

He leaned down to kiss her neck, his lips lingering against her skin as he continued his recitation. "You're still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, but that night, you took my breath away. I wondered how a fuck-up like me ended up with someone as amazing as you."

"Nathan." It was meant to be an admonishment but it came out as a moan when he nipped at her pulse point.

He ignored her as he trailed kisses along the slender column of her neck, whispered promises of loves caressing her skin between every kiss. "When I bought this gown for you, I never thought you'd actually wear it for me one day. I didn't think I'd ever be so lucky."

He raised his head, meeting her lust-fogged gaze in the mirror. Holding her stare, he moved his hands to cup her breasts, his fingers kneading the soft flesh as he continued to speak. "Remember how I kissed and licked your breasts that night? The first time you came I was shocked, but it turned me on so fucking much. You loved how I played with your pretty nipples, and I remember how you moaned when I bit them gently." He pinched her nipples and was rewarded with a throaty moan. "Kinda like that."

Oh god, he was driving her crazy! She moved to turn around to face but he stopped her, and she bit her lip in frustration.

He continued to tease her, his fingers slip-sliding over the smooth material. His touch was muted through the nightgown but it still flamed the arousal burning low in her belly. She opened her mouth to tell him to take off her gown but he interrupted her.

"I love your breasts," he said as he moved the straps off her shoulders, the gown falling to her waist. "I loved your breasts then. When you'd wear those tight shirts—"

"Hey, they weren't that tight," she protested half-heartedly, her mind focused on his hands on her breasts. It's not like she dressed like Brooke in high school!

"Those tight shirts," he continued as he if he hadn't been interrupted, "I'd spend most of the day picturing what you looked like underneath those shirts. What your nipples looked like, how your breasts would feel in my hands. How you would taste," he breathed as he lowered his head to her neck.

Her head fell back against his shoulder as his mouth worked its magic. Her knees felt weak and, as if he read her mind, his hands dropped to her waist to steady her. Her mind protested at the loss of his hands on her breasts, but before she could give voice to that thought, he continued his narration.

"And the reality was even better than anything I imagined during Mr. Davidson's history class," he laughed softly as his hands ran over the naked skin at her waist, goosebumps rising in the wake.

Haley bit her lip to keep from crying out when Nathan's fingers drifted beneath the material pooled at her waist to stroke the soft skin of her lower belly. His fingers danced closer to her center, and she felt him startle behind her when he discovered she wasn't wearing panties.

"God, Hales," he whispered harshly, his voice low with desire, "you're going to kill me."

"Now you know how I feel," she moaned as his fingers curled in the slightly coarse hair covering her mound. He tugged slightly and she hissed at the sharp bite of _painpleasure_.

"Do you remember the first time I touched you here? How nervous you were and how scared I was? I wanted to make everything so good for you and I was terrified I would hurt you. But when I touched you, you were so wet and all I wanted was to drown in you," he said as his hands drifted lower, pushing the gown to pool around her feet. "Mmm, you're so wet now, babe. I remember how you tasted that night and I knew I'd never get tired of it."

"Nathan," she moaned, her thighs quivering with pent-up arousal. She needed him inside her now, damnit! She reached down to direct his hands closer but he resisted yet again, and she wanted to weep with frustration. "Nathan," she repeated, "I need you inside me."

"You do, huh?" He teased her as his hand moved even lower, his fingers circling her entrance. He dipped a finger inside and groaned as she clenched around him.

"T-told you," she managed to get out before nearly dropping to her knees when he traced her clit. Oh fuck!

"Remember how I ate you out that night? You screamed and pounded your fists against the mattress, but I just kept going. I couldn't get enough of you that night, and believe me, babe, it hasn't changed since. You always taste so fucking good," he told her as his fingers stroked in and out of her pussy, his pace increasing with every breath.

"I-I remember," she said. And she did, but she had to admit—with the small part of her brain that was still functioning—she was surprised he did. Not that he wasn't constantly amazing her with his thoughtfulness, but she didn't realize how much he remembered about their first time. It was almost scary.

He pressed against her, his cock hard and heavy between the cheeks of her ass, and she shifted back against him, smiling at his sharp intake of breath. She moved her hands to grip his ass, pulling him into her even more.

"C'mon, baby, show me what you've got," she purred as she continued to thrust back against him, her grin widening as he nearly growled at her.

He broke from her grip, and keeping one finger firmly against her clit, he gripped his cock with the other and moved to enter her in one thrust. Haley keened as the sheer pleasure of being joined with Nathan washed over her. She was so primed, so ready, she knew she wouldn't last long, and from the way Nathan was rapidly thrusting, she knew he wouldn't either.

"Fuck, Hales," he groaned out through clenched teeth.

"That's what we're doing, babe," she teased, eyes crossing as he thrust harder against her.

She lowered a hand to join his at her clit, and they rubbed the hard bundle of nerves until Haley was shaking against him. She moved her hand lower to tease his cock as it entered her, and when she knew he was close, she tightened her inner muscles around him and urged him to release inside her.

"I want to feel you come inside me, Nathan," she whispered, throwing her head back against his shoulder as he continued to pound against her.

"Oh fuck, Hales, I'm coming, I'm coming. Oh god oh god, so tight." His words were a mindless chant, and Haley felt her own climax rapidly approaching at the passion in his voice.

Without warning, she came, the pleasure lighting every nerve on fire, Nathan's orgasm triggering her second release. He continued to thrust lazily inside her, further drawing out her climax, and Haley shuddered as the last shockwaves of pleasure washed over her.

She slumped against Nathan, and his arms automatically wrapped around her waist. "That was—"

"Fucking awesome?" He supplied as he nuzzled against her neck.

"Yeah," she sighed. She stared at their image in the mirror, her hair mussed and skin flushed, and Nathan's proud smirk over her shoulder reflecting back at her. "I have to admit," she said as she trailed her fingers along his forearms. "I'm surprised at how much you remember about our wedding night."

His smirk softened for a moment, and Haley's heart skipped a beat at the sight. "I remember everything about us, Hales, especially that night. Not just the way you looked or how you felt, but how much I loved you and how I would always love you."

"You're such a sweet talker," she teased lightly, brushing away a few tears at his words.

"Let me show you what else I remember about how to make you scream," he said as he picked her up and walked over to their bed, Haley's laugh echoing throughout their bedroom.

_fin_


End file.
